


Occurrences

by kcxtreme



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcxtreme/pseuds/kcxtreme
Summary: Budo not only had to deal with his friends shenanigans on their field trip, but he also had to deal with his feelings on a certain girl—and said girl herself.





	Occurrences

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon where Budo, Fureddo, and Geiju are best friends and I wanted to write a fic about them, but then I also wanted to write another Ayando fic cuz why not, and so here we are.
> 
> Also shout out to Bijuu Mike!

"We're here!"

I looked at the inn we were to stay in this weekend and the students around me were talking in excitement as they too saw the place.

It was the 3rd years' field trip and we're here in the mountains where one of the best hot springs in Japan was at. It was a typical traditional inn but from what I heard it's pretty expensive to stay at, though coming from Akademi High it's not a surprise for us to have our excursion here.

Kanon-sensei began ushering us inside and I was about to follow when a hand slung around my shoulder and I slightly turn my head to see Fred grinning at the inn.

"Akademi High knows how to pick a destination!" he said before looking at me. "This is gonna be a great weekend, right Geiju?"

At my right was the certain red-head who was quietly assessing the place, before bringing out a pencil and opening the sketch pad in his hand and began drawing the inn.

Fureddo Jonzu and Geiju Tsuka were my best friends and we've been classmates since our 1st year. Though it wasn't an issue that Fred and I were close, it always surprised others to learn Geiju was part of our trio—even more so in finding out he even has friends. Some even have said he was lucky to be friends with us, but he would often shake his head in disapproval, or simply answer, "No, it’s suffering."

I slung my backpack on my shoulder and said, "C'mon guys, before Kamenaga-san glares us to death."

Once inside, Kanon-sensei assigned our roommates, and when we were allowed to head to our rooms, Fred, who had been busy with his camera, asked, "Did you guys hear what room I'm in?"

"The three of us are roomed together," I answered as we climbed towards the 2nd floor. "We're actually six in the room."

"Nice! Is Zametora-san with us? Oh, are we roomed with Tabara-kun? He brought his cards so we can play all night!"

When we arrived at our assigned room, our other roommates—Kaga Kusha, Gema Taku, and Shin Higaku were already there.

"Are you serious?!" Fred looked at me and Geiju in disbelief. He then lowered his voice and spoke, "We're lumped with these weirdos?"

Geiju rolled his eyes at him before going inside.

"You're overreacting, Fred." I replied. "Besides, Shin isn't weird. He's just into the occult,"

"And summoning the devil! They literally wear robes and gather round a demon circle! Rojasu and Sukubi saw them once and they were almost frightened to death!"

"Well, we all have different hobbies," I tried to reason, though I won't deny some of the Occult club's activities were rather questionable.

I went inside with Fred sulking behind me. The three of us took the left side while the others already took the other side of the room and were constantly monologuing to themselves.

"This extracurricular activity is foolish!" Kusha spoke. "Instead of wasting my precious time here, I should be finishing my project that shall help me in conquering the world!"

"Would you quiet down! I'm trying to play a game here!" Taku spoke with annoyance, before returning to his SSP Vita. "Now where were we, my sweet Miyuji-chan~"

"This place is abundant with spiritual energy. We might see a ghost tonight." spoke Shin as he studied the room as if a ghost might suddenly appear.

Fred just gave me a look and I shrugged my shoulders in response.

When we were settled in, I went out to go to the restroom, but when I saw it was crowded I decided to head downstairs. As I stepped off the last landing, I suddenly bumped into someone and quickly apologized to them.

"Oh I'm sorry! Are you hur— Ayano-san!"

She looked at me but wasn't surprised as I was in seeing her here. "Budo-san,"

My heart skipped a beat but I ignored it and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"They haven't informed you yet? The inn the 2nd years were supposed to stay at cancelled last night. So we were forced to split; the other class are going with the 1st years while my class will stay here."

"That sucks. They should've at least notified the school earlier," I said as I rubbed the back of my head, though I really felt elated in knowing she would be staying here. "Well it's a good thing they have spare rooms for you guys here."

Ayano nodded and her eyes began roaming around as if she might see someone familiar.

I felt a bit disappointed even though it wasn't a surprise to me. "If you're looking for Yamada—"

Her eyes snapped towards me, turning into glaring daggers that meant I better shut up or someone might hear us and she'd stab me with a real dagger, which was likely to happen.

I know what she was, and I know about her strong feelings for Taro Yamada. How I found out was something I'd never forget: a girl's life was almost taken on a rainy night if I wasn't there to stop it.

I managed to stop Ayano from using her knife and in turn she turned it against me. She was a good fighter and she knew how to wield it, but I had the experience and our struggle was a short one. I took her down and didn't let her go until she calmed down from her what can only be deemed as insanity.

It took me a while but I got her to talk—threatening her that I'd report her to the authorities managed to do the trick—and I learned of her so called "condition", and for some reason I didn't doubt it, or maybe because I knew she was telling the truth. Either way, I reasoned there were other ways in getting Yamada to notice her, and violence was out of the question. I talked her out of it and made her swear she won't ever harm anyone, and if she does, I wouldn't let her get away with it, and I'd make sure her senpai would know about it.

At this point I might as well be blackmailing her—for a good cause, of course.

"I must return to the dining hall." she said. "We're staying there while our rooms are being prepared."

"Oh yeah, sure." I replied as I looked at my watch. "It'll be lunch time anyway, so I'll see you there."

With a nod of her head, Ayano went ahead. As I watched her walk away, I couldn't help but question myself for the nth time that out of all the girls I've met, why did it have to be her?

* * *

When everyone was gathered at the dining hall, that was when the teachers informed us of the 2nd year's predicament and that's why class 2-1 would be joining us this weekend.

Lunch was then served and the hall was quickly filled with the chatter of students. One voice had stood out to me and I looked at the table next to us to see Yamada being nagged by Osana Najimi.

"Taro-senpai! How many times do I have to tell you to stop reading your book while eating! You're gonna get that thing dirty!"

"I'm sorry, Osana-chan. This novel is just really good; I can't seem to drop it." he said with a chuckle.

She then shook her head. "Oh whatever! I just came here to return the book I borrowed. I'll talk to you later."

Najimi then went back to her table where Ayano was glaring daggers at her. I'm surprised the former didn't notice the way the latter was looking at her.

"I swear almost all the girls are smitten with that guy," Fred spoke up with a shake of his head.

"Jealous." muttered Geiju.

"I am not! The only girl that matters to me is Dafuni," he said, before sighing and began playing with his food with his chopsticks. "And even she thinks he's cute."

I looked at Yamada again who was again reading while eating his food. He was your typical average guy. He got average grades, wasn't in any clubs, and there's his love for his books. I talked to him sometimes and he was alright; I even asked him twice if he wanted to join the Martial Arts club, but he declined and rather spend his time at his usual spot at the fountain in school.

Huh, Fred was right, what did girls see in him?

"Yeah, what does Aishi-san see in him?"

I turned back to Fred who was now grinning at me. My friends knew I felt something for her and Fred specifically has been egging me to pursue her, and honestly, I wish I could, it's just that it's complicated especially if they knew who the real Ayano was.

I shook my head and said kiddingly, "Well whatever it is, we got nothing on Yamada."

"Yeah right, even Geiju has something to flex at the girls," He slung an arm around our friend's shoulders. "I mean, just look at our guy's freckles!"

Geiju, on the other hand, just gave him his usual death glare.

Fred hadn't noticed this but still pulled his arm back before continuing, "But honestly Budo, if you're not gonna take the chance and make a move on her, someone's bound to and she'd be whisked away, and you're gonna regret it later on."

I doubt Ayano had eyes for any other student, and she was currently preoccupied in preventing her so called rival—aka Osana Najimi—in getting her senpai. If I'm ever to pursue her, I'd have to make her see Yamada wasn't the only senpai out there.

* * *

When evening came, my roommates and I were supposed to bathe at the hot spring, but when we noticed Shin groaning in pain and was clutching his stomach, we quickly called Kanon-sensei to have a look at him. Apparently, the dinner we had upset his stomach and just needed to rest and take some medicine. But unfortunately, no one had them, so I volunteered to buy it in town.

When I came back, my roommates already bathed so I went alone. Fortunately, when I arrived at the hot spring it was deserted so I had it all to myself. I went behind a big rock at the further part of the spring, and when I sat down I released a sigh as I could finally relax after a long day.

I had a few moments to myself when I heard someone coming into the water. I was still enjoying the solitude so I let a few minutes pass before I decided to see who it was and came out from behind the rock.

The guy was almost submerged in water save for half of his head poking out so I wasn't sure who it was. He had his back towards me too so I decided to approach him, but when he suddenly emerged, the guy I thought was actually a girl.

To my surprise I took a step back and the water around me made a splashing sound. The girl, to my worst luck, turned around to see me, and we were both surprised to see who it was.

"Ayano-san!"

"Budo-san!"

We both quickly turned the other way around. I could feel my whole being going red with the predicament we found ourselves in, and it wasn't helping when the image of Ayano naked had imprinted on my mind.

"What are you doing here?!" Ayano said angrily.

"You're asking me that!" I retorted. "This is the guys' hot spring!"

"No it isn't! This is a mixed _onsen_! There's a schedule here and it's been fifteen minutes since the girls' time started! So you're the one intruding!"

Now that I think about it, I didn't see any sign indicating this was the guys' hot spring earlier. I guess I was the one at fault here.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said while I thought of a way to get out of here. I then began turning slowly towards the locker room. "I'll just make my way towards the—"

"Don't look!"

I abruptly stopped. "I-I wasn't! I didn't see anythi—"

"Liar! Y-you saw me!" she interjected, her voice slightly trembling with what I sensed was embarrassment.

The thought only made me red even more as I did see something and my mind was still being plagued by it.

"Why did you have to be here anyway!" she said in a tone now laced with frustration. "And why did it have to be you!"

I felt kind of bad and tried to apologize again. "Look, I really am so—"

"Out of all the people here, it had to be you who had to see me like this! How can I face my senpai now!"

The moment I heard that, I couldn't help but feel frustrated too and muttered, "Why does it have to be Yamada,"

"What?"

"Even till now he's the only thing that's on your mind," I spoke louder. I then heard the splashing of water and I could feel her eyes on me now.

"Why do you care? If I remember correctly, as long as I keep your stupid promise, that's where we draw the line. I won't do anything you consider "wrong" and you'll keep your distance! So I don't see why you have to question me on who I think every second!"

My fists were now balling in anger, not because of what she said, but because of me. She had a point—why should I care on who she thought about? As long as she didn't hurt anyone, she was free to do whatever she pleased. I shouldn't even be feeling this way, especially knowing that I had no chance with her.

I tried to calm myself down, but my pent up feelings still won and I turned to her. I almost forgot we were close to one another so when I faced her we were only a few inches apart, but that didn't deter me and said to her, "You want to know why? Do you also want to know why I still haven't reported you? Why even after seeing you almost hurt someone I still let you do as you please just to get Yamada? It's because I care for you, Ayano!"

Her eyes widened at my sudden outburst, but I didn't care anymore and I looked straight into her eyes and said, "And I care because I like yo—!"

"Senpai!"

Both of us froze when we heard someone at the locker room that separated the hot spring and its entrance.

"Oh, hey Osana-chan," spoke another voice that definitely belonged to Yamada, and I could feel Ayano tensing the moment we heard him.

"I was looking everywhere for you!" Najimi said. "What are you even doing here?"

"I forgot my book and came to get it." he replied. "Why were you looking for me by the way?"

"M-me? Well I just wanted to— to...Forget it! It doesn't really matter." she quickly spoke. "A-Anyway, you said you forgot your book here? Out of all the things I didn't expect you to forget your own book."

Yamada chuckled. "I know right? Wait right here and I'll be quick,"

Both Ayano and I hadn't made a move or sound since their exchange, and now we both needed to hide before we get caught. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the rock I had hidden before and I had an idea. I was about to open my mouth when Ayano quickly covered it with her hand, and having the same thought I had, she quickly dragged me towards the rock while trying not to make any loud noise.

"Senpai!"

We both froze again in our tracks, and I thought they had found us, but the next thing we heard gave us momentary relief.

"Senpai, you dummy!" We heard Najimi's voice got nearer, which meant she too was in the locker room. "Haven't you read the time table outside? It's the girls' time and there might be someone using the hot spring!"

"O-oh you're right. My bad," Yamada apologized. "I should've checked first."

"You can be such an idiot sometimes. You stay here and I'll check outside."

That was our queue to hide behind the rock, and at that moment we heard Najimi coming out.

"Hello~ is someone there?"

Both of us didn't utter a sound nor move. I couldn't see what was happening since I had my back against the rock, but Ayano had the view and was quietly watching her classmate.

"No one's here, senpai." Najimi called back. "You can come out now."

We heard Yamada come out and thanked her. I then felt Ayano tensing, no doubt at the sight of him. At that moment I realized something and almost looked down, but I quickly focused my attention towards the night sky.

Ayano was pressed against me and currently wasn't fazed by our position as she was too focused on spying on the two. I could literally feel every inch of her, and that wasn't good, even though my body was having a different reaction, especially that lower part of mine, and that was the bad—really bad.

I could feel my body responding and any moment she'd feel that growing part of me, and I did not want that especially in our current position.

"Uh, Ayano-san," I whispered.

Her eyes snapped towards me and she whispered back, "What?"

"It's just...I need you to—"

"What? Can't it wait? If they find us, you'll be so—" She stopped what she was saying when Najimi suddenly spoke up.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Yamada said. "I didn't hear anything."

"I thought I heard something. Anyway, did you get your book?"

"Right here. Let's go back inside."

We heard their footsteps walking back inside and Ayano checked to see if the coast was clear, and when it was, her eyes went back to me and she said, "We almost got caught there!"

"I'm sorry, but I really need you to stand back right now."

"What? Why—" Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed suddenly as she felt something nudge her thigh and we both quickly moved away from one another. "You pervert!"

"It's not my fault!" I said; my face red as hers from embarrassment. "It's—"

"Save your excuses! The least you could've done was kept that thing away from me!"

"How could I when you had me trapped!"

"So it's my fault now? This all wouldn't have happened if you weren't here—"

"Oh, here's the bookmar—" Yamada suddenly appeared at the entrance of the locker room to see Ayano and I bickering—and naked—in the hot spring. There was a long pause before it was broken by Najimi's voice.

"Did you find your bookmark, senpai?

"Y-Yes, it's right here!" He quickly picked it up, and without glancing at us, rushed back inside. "L-Let's go to the lobby!"

"Why are you all red—"

Najimi's voice was cut off as we heard Yamada pulling her away until we couldn't hear them any longer, leaving me and Ayano in silence.

It took me a moment before I could look at her, and she looked like her whole world crumbled before her, and I honestly didn't know what to say any longer at this point.

I'm just glad Yamada wasn't the type of guy to report nor gossip these things, so at least we wouldn't get in trouble.

"Se-Senpai..." Ayano spoke, and I couldn't help but feel bad for her and guilty on my part.

"Ayano-san—"

Her head snapped towards me, her expression turning deadly, and I honestly thought she was going to murder me in that second, but she spoke in an almost calm but cold tone, "Don't you ever talk to me again."

Without even bothering to cover herself, she made her way towards the locker room, leaving me alone again in the hot spring.

I still couldn't believe with what just happened, and from the looks of it, my slim hope of getting anywhere with Ayano had diminished entirely in one night.

* * *

"Budo! Hey Budo!"

I was snapped from my thoughts and saw Fred's hand waving in front of me.

"You've been spacing out." he said. "What's wrong?"

I remembered the events in the hot spring, but when the image of Ayano came into mind, I felt myself going red and shook my head. "It's nothing, Fred. The water must've gotten to me."

"Well you did take your time in there,"

"N-no Kusha-san. I'm good with the medicine I took."

Our attention turned to Kusha who was offering Shin a beaker filled with black liquid. So that was what the former had been concocting earlier with his mini lab kit he had brought with him.

"Nonsense; this tonic will surely cure your indigestion!" the Science club leader replied, holding the beaker closer to Shin who looked like he was about to get sick again.

I suddenly remembered to look at the time in my phone. The guys and I've been talking and eating some snacks that we hadn't noticed it was already this late. "Time to turn off the lights." I said. "Kamenaga and Toriyasu are about to make rounds. Better get to bed if we don't want trouble."

After turning off the lights and settling into our futons, there was a moment of silence and I thought the others were falling asleep, but then Fred suddenly spoke in a low voice, "Hey, are you all asleep?"

"No," I answered, since I was still being plagued by a certain girl. "Can't you?"

"Nah. Let's talk some more,"

"No." Geiju spoke this time, who was between me and Fred. "Go to sleep."

"Aww c'mon, Geiju! Even you're awake. Now let's see...Ah! I believe we hadn't tackled this earlier,"

"Tackled what?" Shin asked.

"Girls! Let's talk about girls!"

There was a short silence that passed in the room before Taku spoke up, "Why the hell do you want to talk about the opposite sex?"

I then heard Geiju snorting in his futon.

"Ahh, I see~" Kusha said. "You wish to talk about their anatomy and the process of their child bearing,"

"W-What? No!" Fred interjected. "I just want to know who or what kind of girls you're into! Don't make things complicated!"

"2D girls are the only true girls in this world." Taku answered. "And Princess Peach is the best waifu."

"Well gentlemen, since I have your attention," said Kusha. "You better not look at my Saikou-sama~"

"Saikou-sama?" Fred asked.

"Yes, I have set my eyes on lady Megami ever since she stepped in the halls of Akademi High. Once I marry her, together we shall take over her family's company, and then we shall rule the world!"

I heard Geiju snorting again and saw Fred pinching the bridge of his nose. Even I'm starting to question our roommates' sanity.

"Alright then," Fred muttered. "What about you, Higaku-san?"

"Me? W-Well I...There is someone,"

"Oh-ho~" He sat up to with a grin on his face. "And who is this lucky gal?"

"Um, it's...it's Ruto-san,"

"Your club leader? Well, that's no surprise. You two are a match made in heaven." He placed his hands at his sides and leaned back. "And just like you, I already found the girl of my dreams, and it's none other than Dafuni~" He then sighed. "If only she'd notice me,"

"She will." Geiju spoke. "If you're Yamada."

"Never!"

"That guy's a beta," commented Taku.

"You're equating him with the Greek alphabet?" asked Kusha.

"We're getting off topic here!" interrupted Fred, who turned to Geiju. "And how about our Geiju? Any girl that has caught your meticulous eyes?"

"Mona Lisa. Birth of Venus. Dora Maar."

"Those are paintings!"

He nodded. "Beautiful women."

"And you have the guts to snort at us," Taku spoke. "Anyway, what about you, Masuta-san? Then again, we all know you're one of the popular guys in school. You can get any girl you like without any trouble."

I wish, I thought. "Well, I do appreciate athletic girls, especially if they're into martial arts,"

"Like Asu Rito?" asked Shin. "Or maybe one of your clubmates?"

"No, but along those lines."

"Are you perhaps interested in the muscular ones?" asked Kusha. "Like Osoro Shideru?"

"N-No! No! Not like that,"

"Aww stop playing with us, Budo." Fred spoke up with a grin on his face. "We all know who it is~ Right, Geiju?"

"Aishi-san,"

"Bingo!"

I glared at my two best friends. So much for keeping it a secret.

"Who's that?" asked Taku.

Kusha had brought out his SaikPad and began tapping on its screen. "According to my student data, she's from class 2-1, which is currently with us." He then showed us the image of Ayano on his tablet. "She has above average grades, currently under no clubs, and is friends with Midori Gurin and Kuu Dere."

"Oh, that's why I don't know her. I only keep tabs on the prettier girls,"

"You mean those ganguro bullies?" Fred asked.

I sat up and asked Kusha, "Why do you have her info?"

"I have everyone's info! As someone who plans on ruling the world one day, I must know people that may be able to aid me in my conquest!"

"Creepy," muttered Geiju.

"Do you also have info on Ronshaku and her friends?" asked Taku suddenly.

"Uhh, guys," Shin spoke in a low voice. "I think someone's at the—"

The door suddenly opened to reveal Kuroko Kamenaga and Akane Toriyasu, who both looked like they were about to do something illegal to us.

"Do you know what time it is?" Kamenaga asked coldly. "Why are you not asleep?"

We quickly dove into our futons, and once we heard the door slammed close, we silently agreed it was time to turn in for the night, and moments later I found myself asleep.

I woke up some time later when I heard faint footsteps in the room. I thought it was one of the guys, but then I felt something heavy on me and my eyes snapped open. Before I could react a hand covered my mouth, and I looked up to see who it was. If it were another person I would have pinned them to the ground, but once I saw it was Ayano I relaxed a bit, but then got confused on what she was doing here in the first place.

I took her hand off me and asked in a low voice, "Ayano? What are you—"

"Where is he?" She interrupted, her eyes narrowing at me. "Where's senpai?"

It took me a few seconds to realize who she was talking about. "He's not here; he's at the other room."

"What? But I thought he was staying here! I saw him go in here earlier!"

Yamada did visit us earlier to ask if we had a spare pillow; though when our eyes had met, his cheeks went red and he couldn't even look at me.

"Why do you need to see Yamada?"

"It's none of your business," Ayano was about to stand up when I caught her arm and she glared at me.

I returned her glare and spoke, "It is my business especially if you're going into other people's rooms."

"I just need to clear things up with him about what really happened earlier!"

I tried hard not think about those recurring images whenever I'm reminded of that incident, then again our current position wasn't any better; Ayano was sitting on my lap, and if she doesn't move she might feel that "thing" again.

"And you're going to tell it by crawling on top of him while he sleeps?"

"No, you idiot! I wrote him a letter and I just need to get it to him!" she said, showing me the piece of folded paper. "Now let me go!"

"He'll wonder how that letter got there in the first place. And whether it has your name on it or not, he's still going to find out it was from you and he'll eventually think you came into their room in the middle of the night, and no doubt he's gonna think badly of you. You're only worsening the situation."

"Then what do you want me to do!" she whispered almost loudly and I feared the others might wake up. "I wouldn't do any of this if he hadn't seen us earlier!"

"Ayano, I need you to lower your voice—"

"No doubt he thinks we're together now, and even if I managed to clear it up with him, there's still a chance that he might reject me in the end. And I swear if that happens, I will take you down!"

"Ayano!"

We both went still when we heard Geiju starting to stir from his slumber. I quickly began to find a hiding place for Ayano, but she suddenly pushed me to lie down and said, "Be quiet," She then swiftly went under the covers of my futon.

As Geiju turned to face me, I quickly snatched my phone beside me and began scrolling through it as if I had been using it.

He opened his eyes and squinted at me. "Can't sleep?"

"No." I answered as I scrolled through the images of Bruce Lee before placing the phone back beside me. "I'll just try closing my eyes again."

He hummed and thankfully turned to the other side. I sighed, before feeling Ayano slightly move beside me. It was a bit stuffy underneath, so I changed my position and I was now lying on my side to give her some room. She was still close to me, and I could now feel her soft breath on my collarbone.

"Is he asleep?" she whispered after a few minutes of silence.

I watched the sleeping form of my friend and softly answered, "He might rouse up from his sleep. Stay there for a bit."

"This is ridiculous. Why does this keep happening to me? Especially with you? If only if it were—"

"Yamada, I know, I know." I let out a sigh. "It must be heaven if it were him in my position."

I could feel her glare through the futon, and if she had a knife—which I wouldn't be surprised if she had one right now—she would have stabbed me by now.

I let a minute of silence passed between us before I decided to ask her, "Ayano-san, may I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Your feelings for Yamada...are they real?"

A few seconds had passed before she answered, "Yes,"

"You sound unsure—"

"I'm sure of it," she replied rather quickly but in a firmer tone. "What I feel for him is real, and there's no doubt about it."

"Alright; but what if...what if he doesn't return your feelings?"

"He can't. He doesn't have a choice." she whispered coldly. "Besides, I'll do everything I can to make him notice me. As long as he doesn't know this side of me, then I see no problem."

"And what if he knew? What if he saw through that facade of yours and learns who you really are?"

"He won't. I'll make sure of it."

"But what if he sees right through you? What if he decides to leave you—"

"He will not leave me. I assure you of that."

"And you want him to live like that?" I said, challenging her. "You want to live with him knowing he doesn't even care for you for one bit? Knowing that he lives in fear for the rest of his life all because of you?"

"Yes, even if it will come to that. Because if I can't have him...If I can't have him, then I'll go back to that lifeless, mundane world I had lived in before, and I can't let that happen..." she spoke, her voice changing to one almost filled with fear. "I don't want to go back to that world, Budo-san."

I wanted to wrap my arms around her, to bring her closer to me, to tell her that I won't ever let that happen. But then I began to wonder if I myself could even make Ayano feel "alive" like what Yamada had effect on her.

Is this really a curse of the Aishi family bound to never be broken? To only be appeased by their so called "destined one"?

"It's my turn to ask a question," Ayano spoke after another few minutes of silence.

"Go ahead,"

"Earlier, when we were...y'know, you said something that's been bothering me." I felt her hesitating before she continued, "You said— you said you cared for me, but why? Even after what you saw that night when I was about to...to hurt her. Even after you saw the real me....You of all people; you shouldn't care for someone like me."

"I guess I'm different." I softly replied. "I guess I'm the type of person who gives people a chance."

"Even a person like me?"

"Yes, even a person like you, Ayano."

A few seconds had passed before she spoke again. "How'd you even know I haven't killed someone yet?"

"If you did, I'd know just by looking at you." I then added, "And I won't turn back on my word in taking you down."

Ayano shifted underneath and I felt her closer to me than before. "You still haven't answered my question. Why do you care, Budo?"

"It's because I..." I was still gazing at the sleeping form of Geiju, who without a doubt had fallen back to sleep. I couldn't stop my hand from reaching Ayano's back and began brushing her soft, long hair. "...I'll tell you when the time comes."

I waited for her to stop me, but when she hadn't made any movement I continued stroking her hair between my fingers, until we were both lulled to sleep.

* * *

I woke up that morning, thinking I just had another dream of her, but when I felt her soft breathing on my neck, her warm body so close to me, and my arm wrapped tight around her, I knew it was all real.

Unfortunately, just when I was about to wake Ayano up so she could sneak out, Geiju woke up and one by one the others followed suit. I had to feign I had a headache and told them I couldn't stand up for the time being. I just hoped they wouldn't wonder why my futon seemed to be bulging as if I wasn't the only one using it, which was the case.

When they were about to go down for breakfast, I told them to go ahead and I'd follow after a few minutes. Once they were finally out of the room, I woke Ayano with a slight shake of her shoulder.

She began to stir and her eyes snapped open. "What time is it?"

"Past eight," I answered. "And don't worry, we're the only ones here—"

"Dammit! I didn't get to deliver the letter!"

I hummed as I thought about her current problem. "How about I just explain it to Yamada."

She then stared at me. "You'd do that?"

"Yeah, but it's up to him if he'll believe it or not." I replied. "Anyway, is your hand satisfied yet?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, before looking at her hand.

My shirt hiked up during my sleep and I could feel her fingers brushing against my bare stomach. I couldn't help but tease her, "Are you enjoying my abs?"

She quickly pulled them away but was then replaced with a fist. My hand instantly went to my aching stomach. "Hey!"

"Be thankful it didn't go any lower." She pulled the covers away and stood up.

I followed suit and stretched my right arm after a night of sleeping on my side. "I was just kidding," I said with a grin.

I could then see a faint blush creeping on her cheeks. "You're such a perv!"

"I'm not—"

"Ahem,"

We were both startled and turned to see Toriyasu at the door, giving us her usual smile as if she was humored by our exchange. "There you are, Aishi-san. Your roommates have been looking for you, but it seems you're accompanied by Masuta-san. Anyhow, we're all waiting for you at the dining hall."

We knew we were both in trouble and just followed her as we went down to the dining hall. When we arrived, we were indeed the only ones they were waiting on, and Ayano's sensei called us to her.

"Thank you for finally joining us, Aishi-san and Masuta-san." Fuka-sensei spoke. "And may I ask where the two of you have been?"

When Ayano and I didn't reply quickly, Toriyasu was the one who answered for us. "I found them in the boys' room, sensei."

I could hear a few students starting to whisper, and I knew this was going to be another topic for the whole school to gossip about.

"And what were you doing there, Aishi-san?" Fuka-sensei asked. "You know girls are not allowed to go into the boys' room and vice-versa."

"I-I know, it's just that—" Ayano began to answer but was having a hard time making up an excuse, so I decided to speak up.

"Actually sensei, I have a headache," I said, remembering the lie I told the guys earlier. "I texted Ayano-san if she had some medicine with her since I forgot to ask my roommates. She dropped by to give them to me and that's when Toriyasu-san came for us."

"Jonzu-san did tell us you have a headache," Kanon-sensei spoke up. "Though I didn't know you were close with her, Masuta-san." she said with a hint of teasing.

"It's not like that!" Ayano and I both said at the same time. "We're just—"

"I don't want to hear any more excuses." interjected Fuka-sensei. "Just go to your seats."

We silently obeyed and I sat down at my friends' table, and Fred was quick to barrage me with questions regarding Ayano and me.

I could see Ayano on her table just glaring and eating her breakfast while ignoring her female classmates' questioning which was undoubtedly about me.

My eyes then went to Yamada who had been looking at me but then quickly turned back to his own food. After hearing the recent exchange with the teachers, that must have only fueled his thoughts about me and Ayano being together, and no doubt I was going to have a hard time making an excuse for him.

* * *

Hours later, my friends and I had packed our bags and we were about to leave the inn. We were heading towards the stairs and I was behind them when Ayano suddenly came out of a room and pulled me inside.

"Ayano? What—"

"Do you know what happened earlier?" she said, giving me an intense glare, but before I could even speak, she continued, "Senpai couldn't look straight at me without flushing and looking away! And the only reason he was doing that is because he thinks we're together!"

I rubbed the back of my head and jokingly replied, "At least his noticing you now,"

If looks could kill, well, I'd be dead in a ditch right now.

"I would rather have him not know me than what he's doing to me right now! And not only that, rumors about us have begun spreading throughout the other classes!"

"Look, just calm down. I told you that I will clear things out with Yamada, and as long as he understands, rumors will just be rumors."

"You better, 'cause I swear," She then pointed a finger at me. "If you're the reason I don't get my senpai, you'll regret crossing paths with me, Budo." She then turned towards the door, which suddenly opened to reveal the least person who we want to be seen together right now.

"S-Senpai?" Ayano spoke, and I could clearly imagine her face right now.

"O-oh, I didn't know this room was occupied," Yamada said, a blush creeping up towards his cheeks.

It got worse when we heard another voice coming nearer. "Honestly senpai, you're becoming forgetful—even leaving your cap your sister gave you! Now stop standing there and get it alre—"

Najimi came into view and suddenly stopped with her berating when she noticed Ayano. "W-what? Aishi-san?" She then noticed me too and blushed as she must've had the same idea as Yamada. She quickly turned to him and said, "Senpai, you idiot! You should have knocked first!"

"I—I'm really sorry!" he apologized with a quick bow to us, before snatching his cap which was just near the door. "W-We'll be on our way!" He quickly slammed the door shut and we heard him pulling Najimi away from here until we were completely alone again.

Now at this point, if Ayano decided to stab me to death, I'd let her.

I cleared my throat and began to break the silence. "So, that was—"

Ayano turned to me and fury was clearly written on her face. "I can't believe this! Not once, but twice! Are you some kind of walking disaster?!"

"Me? I only experience this whenever you're around!"

"Oh it's my fault now? Then again, maybe it's better we shouldn't see each other since we both attract bad luck when we're together! So from now on, don't you talk to me ever again!"

"Didn't you say that to me last night?" I reminded her. "And here we are now?"

"And this time I mean it!"

She stomped towards the door and slammed it open, leaving me alone, and all I could hope was for this day wouldn't get any worse than this.

Moments later, I found myself slumped in my seat in the bus as it began to leave the inn. Thankfully, my friends were currently preoccupied in their seats to continue with their questioning earlier regarding my real status with Ayano, which at this point in time was nonexistent.

My woes must've been heard when I suddenly got a text from Ayano, threatening me that I better keep my promise in convincing Yamada that there was nothing going on between us or she'd kill me—no surprise there.

I couldn't help but grin, and then I remembered those odd—yet welcoming—events that happened to us: her lithe body pressing against mine as we hid in the hot spring, my fingers brushing her hair while we spoke quietly under the covers, my arm wrapping tightly around her as I woke up next to her. I couldn't help but feel these moments were signs that there was still a gleaming sliver of hope for me.

Fred was right; it's about time I grab this chance and start making my move before I forever regret it.

I texted Ayano back, and teased her also about breaking her oath of never talking to me with not even an hour passing by. As I pocketed my phone, Geiju, who sat beside me, silently gave me a folded piece of paper.

With my mood lightened up, I jokingly said to him, "Don't tell me you're gonna speak through letters now," I then unfolded and began reading it, but my eyes widened as I realized this was Ayano's letter to Yamada.

I looked up at the red-head, and as always, he had his stoic face on as he spoke,

"Keep it down next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Geiju ain't having your dumb excuses, Budo boi.
> 
> Also I had a hard time giving Geiju lines when according to YanDev he only speaks one to two words per sentence. So I had to break that word limit... (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
